Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Shadowpaw (App)-For Approval I have the feeling that the lineart seems a bit broken. Okay. I am getting quite anxious about the shading, not too happy with this one. Comments? --Mistleheart (talk) 21:17, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Make sure you name your sections for approval when you put them up. When you go to add an image to the page you'll also need to go into source mode so it's not a thumbnail. Also you'll need to name your images a certain way. In general it's Name.rank.png.This one should be called Shadowpaw.apprentice.png but I'm sure Jayie can rename it for you. Shortening apprentice to app is fine as well. As for the image it seems like you somehow got the thumbnail sized version of the blank. Click the blank before saving it. That should give you the full sized image. It also seems blurred and smudged in some places. A program with layers should help you with this problem. Just keep the lineart on a separate layer. You also have a reference you need to follow. The color seems about right but the paler markings are too dark. The refs can be found on Jayie's DA.If you have any issues and need a link to the specefic ref sheet you need just ask Jayie or I and we'll get it to you.If you'd like some tips just leave me a message. I'll work with you to the best of my ability.Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 21:37, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 23:04, June 5, 2016 (UTC) BloodClan Member Blank - For Approval Since the members of BloodClan seem to live in fear of Scourge and his guards I wanted to reflect that in the pose and expression. Don't think I was all that successful but meh.Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 02:57, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Agh, sorry for not commenting. The legs, tail, and head all need to be thinned out. Would you mind if I did a redline? Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:04, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Go for it. Converting my blanks to pixels seems to bulk them out some.Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 19:35, June 11, 2016 (UTC) http://www.ezimba.com/work/160613C/ezimba15122882308500.png Here ya go. I tried to make the head more ccompat with a smaller muzzle, and thinned out the limbs and such. Hope this helps. Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:41, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded. Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 20:17, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Would you mind moving the eye to the right a little on both, make the lifted paw smaller? And on the longhair, lower the line of the tail right next to the butt, if that makes sense. Jayie Unwritten words~ 22:33, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Trainee Blank - For Approval I think I made the muzzle a touch too big.Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 20:17, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Cats of the Stars Blank- For Approval I originally made these to be loner blanks but then I didn't really like them. I came across them again and made some tweaks and now I'm much happier with them. I still think I may redo the longhaireds tail though.Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 20:17, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Ooo, I love this pose. :D Would you mind thinning out/lengthening the lower part of the hind legs a little? And make the chin a little smaller, and move the eyes more to the left? Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:24, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Council Member Blank Yay, another set of blanks done. :P I'm having trouble with the anatomy on the self-reliants, but this one came easier at least. ^^ I'm pretty happy with this, but I'm not totally happy with the anatomy. I wanted the pose to look sort of noble, thoughtful, and confident/happy. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:22, June 17, 2016 (UTC)